karaoke
by kyra kiryuu
Summary: que pasa en una noche de karaoke, one shot


Hola este es mi primer one shot espero q lo disfruten

**Karaoke: te ha dolido la canción uchiha **

. Si así era todo había terminado, la guerra shinobi ya había pasado, naruto había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para vencer a mandara y así trayendo de nuevo paz al mundo ninja, se ganó el puesto de hokage…si ya se había cumplido su sueño… pero además de lograr aquel sueño también gano el amor de una chica….si, era hinata hyuga… la cual ahora era su novia. kakashi era el maestro más orgulloso ya que él tuvo a los alumnos q ahora era la segunda generación sanin, tsunade había decidido tomar un descaso de todo, ya que un día dijo q quería volver a su vida tranquila de antes, bebiendo y apostando, y así desapareció con shizune todos ya tenían una vaga idea de donde se encontraba ya que cada mes le mandaba una carta a naruto , ino y sai se habían vuelto novios igual que shikamaru y temari ya qué shikamaru aprovechando que él era la mano derecha del hokage le había hecho la petición a naruto que dejara a temari establecerse en kotonoha . neji y tente también tenían una relación amorosa (jajajaja pues verán habían revivido a neji ) .

Y si lo sé, se preguntaran que paso con sasuke y sakura {{{(_}}} si pues verán

Sakura se convirtió en la mejor médico ninja y fue reconocida por todas las aldeas por las grandes hazañas, que hiso en la guerra shinobi, también por curar a todos los heridos que había dejando aquella guerra, ha, también se convirtió en la encargada del hospital de kotonoha,

Sasuke pues él fue perdonado de todos sus delitos por haber ayudado a naruto en la guerra, pero al terminar la guerra sasuke le dijo a naruto que aún tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes y que cuando terminara volverá a kotonoha y así se fue,

**MESES DESPUES **

Se encuentra naruto leyendo una carta en su oficina, en cada letra que naruto leía su sonrisa se agrandaba cada vez más, y al terminar de leer aquella carta solo salió una palabra de sus labios, teme… y así fue seguido por un sonoro grito

''SHIKAMARU'' grito naruto

''si hokage '' respondió shikamaru

'' prepara todo para una gran bienvenida '' dijo naruto

'' pero porque, va a venir algún invitado a kotonoha '' dijo shikamaru con un poco de curiosidad

'' para nada yo no diría que será un invitado, es alguien que ya ha vivido aquí y ha decidido que es hora de regresar'' dijo naruto en un tono burlón

''hokage no dirá que…'' dijo shikamaru con un poco de asombro

'' si, **sasuke uchiha** regresara de nuevo a kotonoha ''

**Horas MÁS TARDE**

TODO LA POBLACIÓN DE KOTONOHA YA ENTERADA QUE EL ÚLTIMO DESEDIENTE DEL CLAN UCHIHA VOLVERÍA, por lo cual para bien( amigos y sensei de naruto ) o para mal (para sakura) sabían aquella información , así que ahora todos se encontraban organizando la gran bienvenida para sasuke, todos habían decidido que lo celebrarían con una noche de karaoke , así que las chicas se en cargaban de decorar aquel evento mientras los chicos se encargaban de conseguir la comida y bebidas ( para ser más exactos alcohol U_U ajajajaja pues verán ellos están alrededor de unos dieciocho años)

**CON LAS CHICAS**

'' chicas para serles honesta nunca creí que fuera a escuchar que volviera sasuke'' dijo despreocupadamente temari mientras pegaba algunos globos

'' ni yo, pensé q no volveríamos a saber de el por un buen tiempo '' dijo tente.

Una sonora risa se escapó de los labios de sakura '' quien diría que volvería por su propia voluntad aquel bastardo uchiha `` dijo sakura con una sonrisa

de aquel comentario que dijo sakura todas se echaron a reír '' si hubieras dicho eso unos años atrás te juro que no te hubiera reconocido, frentona '' dijo ino con un tono burlón

''ho, por dios mira quien lo dice, acaso no has iodo, que todos cometimos errores en la adolescencia jajjaja aunque ¡vaya error que yo cometí! , pero aun así no puedes decir nada ino cerda ya que tú también los cometiste '' dijo sakura a un con una sonrisa

''de alguna forma me parece bien que ya no estés enamorada de sasuke, sakura'' dijo tente

''no lo sé, se que lo has dicho muchas veces y me lo juraste después de muchos tragos, pero por cuantas veces me lo digas no puedo creerte ,saku, tal vez a todos les digas que ya no estas enamorada de sasuke , pero a mi desgraciadamente no , no me puedo creer ese cuento '' dijo ino ,mientras sea cercaba a sakura cambiando su estado por uno cerio

, Pero aun en el rostro de sakura se reflejaba una sonrisa '' sabes bien que no estoy mintiendo ino a mí no me gusta sasuke uchiha , es más creo que hasta le he llegado a tomar un poco de odio, no me malentienda no es porque no correspondió mis sentimientos o algo por el estilo me refiero a que , el con sus acciones ha causado mucho dolor a muchas personas y entre ellas algunas las cuales aprecio mucho'' dijo sakura

'' no es que no quiera creerte pero es que no me cabe en la cabeza que tú, sakura haruno ,la chica la cual amo a sasuke uchiha desde los doce años y la cual no solo fue una fan más de él sino que hizo todo lo posible que estuvo a su alcance para salvarlo de la oscuridad …la cual fue más lastimada por él '' pero no pudo terminar por que fue cortada por la fría vos de sakura '' te equivocas yo no fui la única ni mucho menos la más lastimada por él, te recuerdo que yo no fui la única, también fue Naruto , kakashi sensei,''dijo sakura, y así, todas las chicas al ver el veneno con el que hablaba su amiga decidieron dar el tema por terminado

**MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS**

''no creen que la llegada de sasuke afectara un poco a sakura'' dijo neji

''ha , no lo creo neji ,ella no es la misma sakura de antes, ella ahora no está enamorada de sasuke no lo as visto, ella ha llegado al punto de maldecirlo '' dijo kiba con una sonrisa,

'' tal vez no es así kiba ''dijo naruto con una sonrisa

'' a que te refieres '' dijo shikamaru

''ho pero vaya que tarde se a hecho, tenemos que ir a recibir el teme '' dijo naruto feliz mente ignorando total mente el comentario de shikamaru

''me sorprende los cambios de humor de naruto'' dijo sai , los otros jóvenes asintieron ante el comentario de sai mientras veían como naruto se iba corriendo hacia las puertas de entrada de kotonoha,

''ha, sakura has tomado la mala costumbre de sasuke de esconder tus sentimiento bajo una gran manto de indiferencia '' y así se escapó un susurro de los labios de naruto el cual se lo llevó el viento


End file.
